The Hidden Secrets Of The Cosmo's
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: On a routine trip in The Blue Typhoon, to make sure no more rust got into the ship's engines and such, Tails finds a Black Hole right in front of home. The resulting adventure would be enough to make his (or anyone else's head) spin. Tails x Cosmo is the pairing for this one.
1. Chapter 1

Tails tapped away on his controls of The Blue Typhoon. Cruising through the cosmos was rather fun now-a-days. No Metarex anywhere...No issues with anyone...Nothing but a calm and peaceful journey through space. "I'll be home soon, just need to get around this next system and I'll be there"

As the Blue Typhoon passed through the system, however, the ship began to rumble. Tails looked to all the instruments. "What the!?" He could see something on the scanners...Something that resembled...A Planet?

"What in the world?" He whispered to himself as the ship got closer to the edge of the system he was in. The rumbling began to get more intense, getting more and more violent as the ship got closer to whatever it was.

Tails pressed in some commands very quickly, trying to get the engines to reverse course, the ship was going forwards, sure, but he might be able to slow it down. He had to get a message to Mobius about this, he began to punch in a message and sent it around the planets, so it would get there faster.

Tails looked down to an instrument by his foot as it flashed an image up at him. "Now that doesn't look..." A very bright circle of light shone through his ship's bridge. "Quite..." He looked up very slowly, his eyes widened in seconds as his heart hit his throat. His ship, The Blue Typhoon, was trying to resist one of the (if not THE) most powerful anaomlys in space.

A Black Hole.

Inside Tails felt terrified. This Black Hole's circle was not any bigger then the Typhoon. In fact, this particular one was only just big enough to block Tails' view of anything behind it. "Right?" He cursed himself as he just about able to tear his eyes away from it. It was just like what the scientists and such had said before: It trapped light around it. Nothing could be seen inside it. It really was the definition of why all life was told to stay on their respective planets.

The engine monitor was getting hotter and hotter. Since the Master Emerald was with Knuckles on Mobius, Tails had only the power in the engines to work with, and they were getting hotter every single second. He tried to divert the power from the shields. The instant he pulled just 5% of the shield power, the ship almost lurched towards the anomoly. Tails, in the same instant, threw the shield's power back to normal, thus preventing the ship from moving at that speed.

Problem was though that no matter what Tails did the ship was going in. He gulped as he pressed some switches on his other monitor. He had to get a message to Sonic and everyone else. He took in a deep breath. What he was going to have to say was not going to be easy: Tails was not coming back. He wasn't even sure how long either...

[Mobius]

On the planet not far from the incident that was taking place, the anomoly had been spotted by the scientists. 5 scientits, Dr Eggman, Sonic and his team were all watching the view. Dr. Eggman and Sonic had organised a truce, just this once, to view the anomoly. This particular event only happens once in 10 thousand years, and when Eggman confirmed it Sonic and his team agreed for some peace so the planet could watch it.

"This anomoly is rather fascinating, wouldn't you agree Doctor?"

Dr. Eggman nods his head. "Yes. The amount of gases that Black Hole is creating is rather impressive" Sonic nods his head. "How long will it stay there?" Eggman chuckles and looks to a computer nearby. "Based on its current rate of force, it will be there permenatly unless something big enters its center"

Some of the computers suddenly sound sirens which makes the lead scientist and Dr Eggman race over to it. "What in the world? We're getting a message though from..." Eggman looks to Sonic. "Your friend" Sonic's eyes widen for a moment, he then is over to the computer in a shot. "Tails!"

As the view on the screen came on it was slightly fuzzy. Sonic looks to Eggman. "Can we clear the picture up?" Eggman shakes his head. "No, wherever he is, is very powerful in terms of gravitational force" Sonic frowns, then straight back to Tails again.

"Sonic! Can you hear me!?" Tails' voice can be heard as the image is put onto the main screen so that they all see him. The image is shaking rather violently. "Tails!" Sonic shouts as Amy looks over to him. She can see he's in full panic mode. Tails looks to the monitor which Sonic was looking at. "I guess my trip back isn't gonna work out huh?" Sonic looks to them all then to Tails. "Of course it will! What makes you think that!?"

Tails sighs. "You see that Black Hole in your telescopes?" They all nod. "My ship is on the other side of it" Eggman frowns. "If you were on the other side of that, you wouldn't be able to do this message!"

Tails looks to the Doctor as several of the switches and dials, on the Blue Typhoon, were either red or sparking. "Point that telescope slightly above the Black Hole, use the magnification 85x" Eggman nods after a few seconds. "Got it!" As he puts in the magnification, everyone falls silent, Tails was right and Eggman was wrong - The Blue Typhoon was on the other side of the Black Hole.

Sonic by this point was panicing. "Tails! I'll save you! I can't just let you die!" Sonic was about to race out of the room when Knuckles prevents him from doing so. "Sonic! Not even the Chaos Emeralds would prevent you from dieing!" Sonic growls. "I don't care! I'd rather take his place!"

Tails' image begins to judder and freeze on occasion. "I've got no choice" He gulps as Eggman's own eyes widen slightly. "Hold on...You can't mean you're going through that Black Hole can you Tails?" Tails nods slowly. "My engines are almost...Sonic!"

Sonic looks to the screen. "Tails!" He shouts, he is stiffling tears as he can see Tails was so far scared that he couldn't cry. "Thank you Sonic! Everything I mean! Oh damnit...Sonic don't forget me!" Sonic nods his head. "I won't ever forget you Tails! Don't give up! I'm sure I'll see you again someday!" Tails nods his head as the image begins to tear in several places.

"Black Hole corona...In...7..." The voice is very garbled. "3...Here it goes!"

As the transmission cut, all of the Sonic Heroes lowered their heads, even Dr. Eggman. Sonic closes his eyes. 'I will never forget you Tails...Never. I'm sure I'll see you again...I just know it' Sonic opens his eyes and looks to everyone, then to Eggman. 'I know...'

Sonic outstreches his hand to Eggman who looks at him with wide eyes. "What's that for?" Sonic clears his throat. "Peace. Call it a truce. You don't try to enslave us, we won't attack you" Eggman looks down for several minutes, then he looks up. "Alliance?" Sonic nods his head. "Call it what you want"

As Eggman shook Sonic's hand, both of them remembered who it was that they lost (or they thought they lost) that day: Miles Prower - Or as Sonic will forever call him "Tails".

-Other side of the Universe. 98 million light years away from Mobius-

'I won't ever forget you Tails!'

Tails' memory of Sonic's voice echoed in his head as he lay with the circuits of his ship. He was laying in his own blood but he was still alive...Just barely. He couldn't move, speak or even think. The only thought that was in the young kitsune's head was: Sonic.

He felt his body being moved and the circuits being removed. Eventually he felt his whole being, being put onto a bed. His head eventually felt like it was floating on air. It was a very odd experience. His whole body lay in chromotose state.

"Tails?"

Tails felt his hand being overshadowed by someone else's.

"Tails, can you hear me?"

Tails came back to reality extremely slowly. His mind was the first thing to come back. 'Where...Who?' He thought to himself.

"Easy Tails. You've had a very rough ride...Don't open your eyes yet"

'Who are you?' Tails thought to himself as he tensed slightly, expecting to hear Eggman or robots or something.

"Calm down. It's Cosmo. Just trust me. Please relax"

Tails thought he recognised the voice, so he relaxed his body.

"There you go..."

Tails felt whoever it was place a gloved hand on his. Only his didn't feel like it had gloves on anymore.

"When I give you the go ahead, slowly open your eyes. Very slowly, we don't want you to go blind"

'Okay' Tails' thoughts may as well be his communication voice-box thing to this lovely person helping him. He heard a giggle.

"Thank you. I try. Now...Very slowly...Open your eyes as slowly as you can"

Tails opened his eyes as slowly as he could as per what the girl had asked him to do. The lighting in the room changed and softened, getting dimmer, as he opened his eyes.

"There you go. Try looking to me"

Tails slowly turned his head, sure enough, Cosmo was standing there looking over him. "Cosmo..." Tails whispered. "I thought you were dead..."

"Not quite" Cosmo giggled as Tails cast her a confused look. She raised her hand to him to stop him from talking. "We'll talk about that later. First things first, getting you well again"

Tails nodded very slowly. "Okay...Can I ask something though?" Cosmo nodded. "Where am I?"

Cosmo looks sadly at him. "You're in the 4th Nothern universe away from Mobius...So in essence..."

Tails looked down. "I'm a very long way away from home..."

Cosmo nodded. "I'll do what I can do help...Just don't expect to get back there soon"

Tails nodded again. "Okay..I feel sleepy..."

Cosmo sighed. "Then go to sleep then" She giggles as Tails cast her an, 'I'm not stupid' look. She places her hand on his. "I'll be here. We can have all questions later okay?" Tails nodded as he fell asleep.

[To Be Continued...]

Hope you enjoyed! ;D As always, lemme know what you think! ;D


	2. Chapter 2

[Last time on Tails and The Black Hole]

Cosmo sighed. "Then go to sleep then" She giggles as Tails cast her an, 'I'm not stupid' look. She places her hand on his. "I'll be here. We can have all questions later okay?" Tails nodded as he fell asleep.

[And now we carry on...]

Tails slowly woke up after a good 10 hours worth of rest. He opened his eyes and saw Cosmo looking at a book next to him. He starts to yawn, gaining Cosmo's attention.

She looks to him. "Hello Tails". Tails smiles as he nods his head. "Mornin'"

Cosmo blinks almost in confusion. Tails then blinks the same. "What? It, is, morning here right?" Cosmo smiles after a few moments. "That's where its different here Tails...Time...Isn't looked at the same way"

Tails blinks. "So...How is it looked at?" Cosmo looks to the window which is currently closed. "Lemme show you" She nods at the window.

It begins to open revealing a planet that, to Tails, seemed almost impossible to be: Grass that was almost yellow in colour, water that was green and a sky that was so rich with colour it almost made Tails' head spin. "How...Big is this planet?" He whispers.

Cosmo looks at him. "Compared to Mobius, this planet is over 90x bigger" Tails' mouth opened real wide at this. "That's..." Cosmo giggles again. "This planet isn't the biggest here either" She puts a finger to her lip in thought. "Hmmm...Yes" She looks to him again, his mouth was still open.

"This planet orbits our main home-world. In effect, you remember when you saw the size of a shooting star on Mobius?" Tails nods slowly. "That's how small this planet is compared to the homeworld"

Tails closes his mouth as he starts to think. "Okay...So what does this planet do then?" Cosmo smiles. "Isn't it obvious?" Tails looks around. "Not quite..." Cosmo points to a bed. "This planet is a medical planet"

Tails nods after a few minutes worth of understanding. "Okay. What happened to my ship?" Cosmo lowers her arm as she looks to him. "The ship is gone as in blown to pieces, but I did manage to get authority over your case, which includes this" She holds up a small computer. Netbook in size.

"I found this when I, alongside the others, pulled you from the burning mess of your ship. What happened? It isn't possible to travel this far from Mobius or Earth right?"

Tails looks to the netbook as Cosmo hands it to him. "Yeah well, you're right in that regard, but I...Well...I got pulled into a Black Hole... The ship started to fall towards it, I tried my best but my ship stood no chance in hell against it. Before I knew what had hit me, I was almost...in stasis I guess you could say?"

Cosmo puts her gloved hand on his. "No wonder. There's no way my Tails would ever allow that to happen" Tails blinks, going slightly red, "Your Tails?" Cosmo begins to fluster as she holds up her hands. "I...I didn't...Well...I don't think...I mean if you..." Tails chuckles earning a 'What's so funny' look from Cosmo. "I'll be, your Tails, if you can be, my Cosmo" Cosmo goes red then nods slowly. "Alright"

Tails opens up the netbook. "Is there any chance I could get back? I mean...I want to let Sonic know I'm not dead" Cosmo looks around again. "Cosmo?" Tails queries her. "Sorry, I've got to keep an eye out. I'm the only one in this medical wing at the moment so I have to be ready to help whoever I need to" Tails smiles warmly at her. "Your own job?"

Cosmo sighs. "Its not a, job, as such. We work to better our race as a whole. We don't say, me this, or me that, we operate based on what our goals are. We have a structured society, yes, but...We don't...You know, have arguments or whatever"

Tails nods after 2 minutes of absorbing her information. "Okay. What are the co-ordinates for Mobius? I'll ask someone, next time I'm outside, about getting you there" Tails nods as he presses in several buttons. "Okay..." After 2 minutes, the netbook starts to not respond to Tails' instructions. "That's weird..." Tails furrows his brow in slight curiosity. "What is it?" Cosmo whispers to him. Tails turns it to her. "'Parently, there's no co-ordinate for here"

Cosmo giggles. "Silly Tails, its probably because the co-ordinates aren't put into your machine yet" Cosmo puts in the co-ords. "There you go" Tails smiles as his attention turns back to the netbook. "Hmmm..." His eyes blink as the image goes out from the Galaxy where Mobius is. "What the?" Cosmo whispers as it exits the universe from where Mobius is.

As the netbook settles on the fourth Northern universe, Tails' eyes are wide and slowly filling up with tears. Cosmo, seeing this, puts the netbook onto the nearby table, She wraps her arms around Tails as he begins to cry. "Shhh...Tails its okay..." Cosmo looks to the netbook's screen. 'Woah...That Black Hole threw him all the way here? There's got to be a way of getting him back there...There just has to be. If there is, I'm going with him'

[Mobius -98 million lights years South of where Tails and Cosmo are-]

"Sonic! Get inside or you're going to catch a cold!" Amy shouted to said blue hedgehog who was stood in the cold winter weather, outside his best friend's workshop, staring at the stars.

Sonic looks between each off them. "Tails..." He clenches his fists, then lets go again. He then sighs. Amy walks over to him. "Sonic?" Sonic looks to her. "Yeah?"

Amy sighs and puts a hand on Sonic's right shoulder. "Let's go inside. I'm sure Tails will be back before we know it" Sonic smiles sadly. "Yeah but...What if he doesn't come back Ames? I won't have anyone!" As the two hedgehog's walk back inside Amy clears her throat.

"You may not have Tails, Sonic...But you do have me...and I ain't going anywhere"

[Medical Planet 5545 -98 million light years North of where Sonic and Amy are-]

As the gigantic solar star (again, TONS bigger then our own) set on the Medical Planet, Tails fell asleep in Cosmo's arms. Cosmo gently lays Tails down onto the bed so he can get a good nights sleep. She stands up and walks to the window. She looks up at the stars.

Cosmo puts her hands together, making a part of the window record her words:

"I don't know whether you'll get this or not Sonic but...Please know...Tails is okay. Another message will be sent later...I'll do all I can to get him back to you...I promise"

As Cosmo nods, the window closes, activating the warm yet dull lights of the room. Cosmo walks over and sits by Tails' bedside. She looks to the entrance of the medical wing and sees two creatures. One which reminded her of Charmy and another who reminded her of Shadow.

"Hey Yourna and Mithra" Cosmo nods at them both as they nod at her. "Good to see you"

Yorna, the one who looked similar to Charmy, flutters over to her. "Kiloma asked to see you. Do you have a moment to go and see him?" Cosmo nods after a few minutes. "I can go, but let me know when Tails wakes up" They both nod at her. "We will"

[To Be Continued...]


End file.
